Total Shrinkage
by thingies
Summary: Poor George! what has he got into?
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks! I did this one night, as a spur of the moment thing. It's meant to be a one shot, but ive been slightly herrased to continue it. Any thoughts? Hugs Nat

* * *

"ENOUGH!"

General Hammond stood at the doorway to the briefing room, hands on hips, face red and a look on his face that promised swiftly delivered retribution to anyone that was in the vicinity.

The room went quiet, and four small faces looked at him with wide eyes.

A child, about nine years old stood in the middle of the briefing room table, poised to throw, what George could only assume were more paperclips at the blonde boy who was laying across the end of the table, his hands still partially covering his head. Large, clear blue eyes peaked from beneath a hand at the General. He'd estimated the child was between six and seven.

A slightly taller boy, with deep dark eyes and tightly curled dark hair held the child on the table's ankle. He'd looked at George, nodded, and released his grasp.

Lastly, a girl, of no more than eight years old, stood, with a knee on the table, obviously trying to shield the blonde haired boy from the bombardment of paperclips.

All were out of breath and flushed, and the girl was apparently ready to reiterate exactly what had happened in the small room.

"Jack, Samantha, Daniel, get off of the table, NOW!" The General shouted.

George held his position, and indicated the chairs around the table.

"Sit down, all of you… and no Samantha I do not wish to hear what went on here." George held his finger up to the small girl with a blonde bob, wide blue eyes blinking, eyebrows raised, a tiny mouth forming a small 'o'.

As they all took there seats, Jack jumped and bit back an 'Oww!' While Daniels blue eyes squinted at him and he stuck his tongue out.

Jack retaliated, thumping Daniel hard on the shoulder, "Hey!" He squealed, piercing the other boy with a look fit to kill.

While all of this was going on, George had walked purposefully over to the table and now stood opposite the kids.

He pointed and frowned at the scowling faces of the brown and blonde headed boys.

Leaning forward on the table, George issued his warning, the Texan drawl sounding more pronounced than ever.

"If you two don't cut it out, I'll bang your heads together, understand?"

Both heads nodded, Daniel wrapped his arms around his body, studying the table before him, while Jack continued to scowl.

George studied the faces before him, he could see his primary team looking back at him, there was no doubt about that, but children? What was he letting himself in for?

Each child had all of the same characteristics of their adult self. Jack oozed attitude, Daniel looked as lost and pitiful as he always did in these situations, and of course, Jack was picking on him. 'Nothing new there' Hammond mused.

Sam looked bright and intelligent, always wanting to fix everything, and Teal'c was stoic and silent as always.

George shook his head. He had the dubious pleasure of looking after these downsized rascals tonight, until Janet was ready… he hoped.

A glance at the clock told him it was time to get going, and these kids would probably kill each other, if left them alone for much longer.

"Time to move out," He commanded, herding the four towards the door.

George watched them make their way into the corridor. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that they didn't have their memories.

He sighed, "And no more fighting," he warned. "Stay with me people."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello...helloooo, everyone. Here it is! The next bit of the thing i said i wasn't going to continue...awww shucks! Anyway, I'm doing it, and its real hard writing all these littles, so pweeeeease feedback, it's the reason us nutters keep doing this! hugs nat, oh and thanks for all the support from my regular readers, i do try to reply to feedback if i can, so a huge thanks! ;)

* * *

George felt a small tug at his pant leg. As he glanced down, intense bespectacled blue eyes met his own with a questioning look.

"Excuse me, sir. Where are we going?"

George could see three other small faces briefly glance at him, as they tried to keep up with George's military strides.

He smiled kindly at the small boy as they reached the elevator.

"You're coming to my house, son," George said reassuringly.

The wide-eyed gaze moved away, briefly inspecting the slightly too big shoes the SGC staff had managed to lend him. His feet slopped clumsily in and out of them as he followed George into the elevator.

George smiled as he observed Jack tug Daniel further into the car, away from the sliding doors._ 'Jack's still motherhenning the boy.' _he thought, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

He was actually surprised to hear Daniel's rebuttal.

"Jack, get off!" Daniel hissed.

"Okay, kid. I didn't want you getting _smooshed_ in the door, that's all." Jack's small hands were raised in surrender as his expressive face creased in a defensive scowl.

"Okay, you two," George growled warningly. "I said 'no fighting'." George raised an eyebrow as two pairs of eyes met his own, surprised expressions etched on their faces.

"But I don't like him," Daniel whined, placing his arms firmly across his chest and setting his jaw.

George nodded at the frowning child who stood impatiently by his side.

"I'm sorry, son. You'll have to put up with him for now. Jack was only trying to help." George patted down Daniel's messy hair, and offered an understanding look.

"Hey," Jack whined. "Put up with me? Well, that's just great! The kid's a pain in the butt anyway!" Jack folded his skinny arms, reflecting Daniel's pose and scowled.

George's eyebrows nearly hit the roof at that little outburst. He was about to step in, until Sam did it for him.

"You're always picking on him, Jack, just 'cause he's littler than you!" She accused, poking him in the chest with a small index finger.

Jack looked ready to pounce at any moment.

George could hardly believe his ears.

"That's enough!" he chided, trying not to raise his voice too much. George placed firm hands on the children' shoulders and gently pushed Jack and Samantha apart, not wanting another fight to break out.

Feeling that this little group of terrorists were starting to get the better of him once more, George issued further threats. "Jack, enough with the smart mouth. Samantha, I know you're only defending Daniel, but I really don't think there's any need." George shook his head as various sighs and huffs met his ears. "I'll only say this once," he said with a frown, "you either all get on the elevator, or you all go to bed the moment we get to the house. Am I understood?"

George's expectant parental look induced the required reaction.

All pairs of eyes with various expressions of disgust, turned upon him, as the elevator doors slid open. The only one who continued looking ahead was Teal'c. George was thankful that at least one of the kids seemed to have some amount of control over his actions.

"Yes, sir," was the quietly mumbled reply from the three youngest.

Seeing everyone looking somewhat deflated, he hoped that his little speech would keep them quiet for a while longer.

Heading towards the check-point, George grabbed Daniel and Sam by the hand. He heard the start of their complaints, but managed to quell them with a look.

"Jack, Teal'c. Stay close and together, please."

Teal'c nodded, and Jack offered a self-deprecating smile, similar to those he'd sported as his adult self.

"Jack!" George warned.

"Okay, okay, Uncle George, I'm coming," came the flippant reply.

George shook his head and started to walk. _'How in god's name did that boy ever grow up in the first place?' _he wondered.

As he approached the check-point, George managed to get the kids to stand with the guard, while he signed out.

He noticed Daniel wiping his nose absently on his sleeve, as the guard offered a smile and then a grimace. George nodded and conveyed his understanding to the man with a look. The guard smiled once more, patting Daniel's head and offered his luck to the General, before the group made their way to the car. George couldn't help his whispered declaration slipping out as he walked away, "I'll need it, son."

Getting the children in the car wasn't such a big deal. Nobody argued with Teal'c being in the front, he was the biggest after all.

"Okay, people. Are we all strapped in?"

Lots of head-nodding in the rear view mirror confirmed their mumbled answers, as George started the truck and pulled away.

Driving down the winding road that led from the mountain, George was surprised when Teal'c spoke.

"I have never been in a motor vehicle before, GeneralHammond." He had the same matter of fact, regal tone that he always had. His voice was simply now more treble, rather than the bass it had once been.

"Are you okay, son?" The General hadn't considered this small fact.

There were soft, amused snorts emitting from the back seat. George frowned, but continued to keep an eye on Teal'c.

Nodding in recognition of the concern, Teal'c reassured the General. "I am fine, GeneralHammond, this is just a new experience for me."

George smiled. "Its okay, son. If there's a problem, just let me know."

Things then continued to be quiet for a few more minutes before Sam screeched loudly, taking everybody by surprise. "Ewww, Daniel's picking his nose, sir!"

The fidgeting from the back seat could be clearly heard. George squinted in the rear view mirror and saw Sam trying to back away from Daniel, while Jack chuckled at her over-reaction.

"Okay, people, sit still, and Daniel, don't pick your nose, son." He nodded at the boy, his eyes conveying kindness.

That scored another audible snort from the back seat before Daniel looked up in horror.

"I wasn't!" he blurted out but then caught George's gaze in the mirror. He looked down at his knees and all went quiet once more.

Thankfully, the rest of the journey continued without further incident. George was grateful for that at least. He actually suspected that there were some sleeping bodies in the back seat.

His suspicions were confirmed on their arrival. Jack hopped out and wandered up to the front door. George had to smile at the cheek of the boy, as Jack threw a grin over his shoulder and commented on the house. "Nice place you got here, Uncle George."

George rolled his eyes then turned and observed the sight before him.

Sam and Daniel, fast asleep on top of each other. Daniel's glasses were pushed off crookedly to one side of his face, his mouth was open and there was a trail of drool running down his cheek. The boy's hair was sticking out at all angles.

Samantha was propped against the top of Daniel's head, her arm thrown over him. Her fair hair was trailing over her delicate features. They were, indeed, beautiful children. Smiling down once more on the angelic, restful faces, George slid his arms under Samantha's back and legs. There was little effort required, her tiny frame seemed to weigh next to nothing.

Making his way to the door, George found Teal'c nearby and quietly requested him to stay with Daniel until he returned. Teal'c nodded once and returned to the truck.

Making his way carefully up the stairs, he placed Sam in one of his granddaughter's beds. He removed her shoes, covered her snugly and gently kissed her forehead. She hadn't even roused while being moved. 'That was something, at least' he mused.

Making his way back, he collected Daniel; again, he didn't wake as George put him in his other granddaughter's bedroom. This was a twin room, and Jack would have to share. He thought that being a bit older; Teal'c would appreciate a room of his own.

As George flicked the light off, and glanced back at Daniel, he knew the reason this kid had made it through childhood the first time. Any child who looked that angelic while asleep was safe from retribution, regardless of the indiscretion. 'There's a reason God makes them cute' George thought, smiling.

As George made his way down the stairs, he saw Jack mooching around, looking at the family photos, while Teal'c stood stock still by the kitchen door. Once again he had to smile. He could recall many times in his office, their adult selves holding a similar stance.

He was starting to realize just how much this temporary situation was affecting him. He missed these people deeply, but at least it wasn't forever, he consoled himself.

Approaching where Jack stood, George placed a hand on the child's shoulder, making the boy jump slightly. Before Jack could get in some witty retort, he steered the boy and Teal'c towards the kitchen where he sat them down.

"Would you both like hot chocolate before you go to bed?" George enquired, collecting a carton of milk from the fridge, and a saucepan, to heat the liquid in.

"Bed, already?" Jack ventured.

George smiled, indicating the milk with a nod of his head. "Yes, Jack, bed already. You've had a long day."

Jack sighed, knuckled his eyes and nodded his head at the proffered hot drink.

"Yes, please, GeneralHammond." Teal'c offered in return to George's offering.

They all sat and quietly drank their drinks together, hardly a word uttered. George idly wondered if this wasn't going to be as hard as he'd thought it might be. Jack appeared to have settled from the earlier excitement and sat quietly playing with his empty mug, as Teal'c took the final sip of his chocolate.

"Okay, boys. Let's show you your rooms." George led the way up the stairs, noticing wide yawns being stifled by both children.

He showed Teal'c his room, and the boy retired, thanking the General for his hospitality.

Making his way down the hallway a little further, George took Jack's shoulder, squatted down and quietly spoke into the child's ear.

"I'm afraid you'll have to share, son, but be careful not to wake Daniel."

As the door was palmed open revealing the darkened room, George felt Jack stiffen and draw in a breath.

"I don't wanna share with him and it's a _girl's_ room!" he shrieked.

Hearing the sleeping child stir, George tugged Jack away from the door, gently pulling the door closed, before turning a mirthless look on his captive.

"You, young man, are trying my patience and it stops right now! Do you understand me?"

George noticed that Jack's expression didn't change, if anything, it hardened.

"I'm not sharing with a four-eyed freak in a GIRL'S room!" Jack all but shouted, and stamped his foot.

With George's temper now very much frayed, he decided to end this little tantrum before it began. Taking Jack's arm and turning him slightly, George delivered one sharp swat to his jean-clad bottom, hard enough to induce a small involuntary 'ow' from the recipient.

"Bed!" he ordered, as the small, rebellious face met his gaze.

Lips pinched together and trying to covertly rub his behind, Jack dragged his feet into the bedroom and did as he was told.

George pulled the door shut and stood listening for a moment. Nothing could be heard but the ruffle of bed sheets. He sighed and shook his head. He'd never been opposed to the odd swat or two, but doing it still induced feelings of guilt. Deciding to come back and check on the children before he retired to bed himself, he made his way to the shower, and once again, sighed deeply. Thank god Doctor Fraiser was going to take her turn too.


End file.
